A popular type of car is one wherein a convertible or soft top is supported by a linkage so that it can be positioned in an elevated or up position or retracted to a lower or down position. Such cars have a disadvantage in that in periods of inclement weather such as snow and cold, they are not as comfortable and the convertible top can be damaged. It has been recommended that a hard top be positioned in place of the convertible top or over the convertible top when the convertible top is lowered. Such hard tops have been found to be quite expensive and difficult to maneuver.